A Blooming Rose
by knives4cash
Summary: Ruby and Weiss come to a conclusion that shall bring happiness to their life and transcend beyond the grave.


What should I do for Weiss? She's been the most wonderful, beautiful, sexiest, most compassionate girlfriend I could ever ask for. Sometimes, I just want a bunch of Grimm to invade and send the academy into lockdown so that we can just huddle under the covers and sleep our troubles away! But that wouldn't work too well. She'd want to fight back, and that would mean that she'd drag me along and-

"MISS. ROSE." Professor Oobleck demands as he rushes right up in front of me. Man, this guy is fast! "Today may be your birthday, but that does NOT mean you can doze off at the end of my lecture." He takes a sip of that very questionable coffee.

"Right, right! Sorry!" I bow my head in retribution. "I was busy working last night." I worked her too hard, and she pretty much soaked the sheets. It was awesome. I hope we get to do that again.

Oobleck nods. "See that you get a proper amount of sleep, then." He rushes back to his board. "Now, are there any questions?" There's a brief silence. "Of course not." He takes one last sip of his coffee. "Very well, class dismissed!"

Yes! Now all I have to do today is the homework! I wonder if Weiss will help me with the math. Of course, she and Blake are the best at, well, pretty much everything. Argh! What to do about her. Maybe if I slow down, and just stroll instead of run back to our dorm, I'll come up with something. Mmmh, that sun feels nice and warm. Not as nice and warm as Weiss's naked, sexy body is during Game Night, though. Heh, I didn't know her voice could go that high.

"Hey, Ruby!" I turn around and see Jaune running up behind me. He's holding his book bag in one hand and a wrapped gift in the other. It has to be for me, the thing's wrapped in red. "Happy birthday!" He slows to a halt in front of me and offers the gift.

"Thanks, Jaune!" I answer as I set my things down and accept his gift. Wow, this thing has weight. I wonder what it is. "But you really didn't need to get me anything! Weiss woke me up this morning with all of these big, red, fancy boxes filled with stuff." She gave me enough things to fill a house! Three more red cloaks for rain, snow, and heat; a new wet stone for Crescent Rose; a set of really, really, REALLY awesome headphones for the brand new Phonie Walk-Woman that she gave me too! She also gave me another set of bed sheets, but I get the feeling that she would've done that anyways, considering how soaked our old ones were.

"Oh! Aha, it's a funny thing, actually!" She gave me enough ingredients to restock the kitchen for cookies! She also gave me a motorcycle helmet, and an actual motorcycle to learn to ride! I think I'll take her everywhere. Oh, right, Jaune's talking to me.

He laughs and scratches his head. "Um, yeah. The boxes. Seventeen of them, to be exact. About twenty pounds each, to be even more exact." What? He jabs at the stone walkway with his shoe. "She kinda made me and Ren carry them up those three flights of stairs." Oh.

I can't help but laugh. "Oh, you know Weiss! She's really just so sweet!" I give the man a hug. "I'll butter her up and get her to apologize to you both in person." I release him and take a step back. "Speaking of which, do you have plans later today? I thought Team RWBY and JNPR could get together and help celebrate my birthday party!"

He starts blushing. Why is he blushing. "Actually, Ruby. I'm sorry to say that Team JNPR and the rest of the third floor is busy."

I cock my head at him. "What?"

"Yeah, we all apparently got invitation letters to attend an all-expenses-paid trip to this really fancy cafe in the city." He pulls out a white piece of paper that bears the Schnee logo.

"Weiss did that?" I gawk. I've really changed her, haven't I.

"Yep!" He clears his throat and reads, "And if you do not show up, the Schnee industry shall take the matter to court." He puts the paper back in his pocket. "So we're all clearing out for the night. We get to stay in a fancy hotel too." So everyone will be gone the whole night?!

"Aaaw!" I stomp my foot. "Then it'll just be me and Weiss!"

There's that blush again. "I'm pretty sure that's the idea, Ruby." Oh. Oooooh.

I awkwardly laugh. "Um, yeah, I guess so."

He awkwardly laughs in return. "Well, you are eighteen now! I guess she just wants to show you some legal loving!" Okay, new topic!

I start opening my gift. "I hope you didn't spend too much on-" It's a box of black dust powder! One-thousand kilos of pure black dust! "Jaune!" I gawk at him. "This must've cost you a fortune!"

"Actually, we all paid for a sixth of it." He explains, "Yang and Blake told us how you wanted practical things, so we bought you enough dust to hand load seven-hundred rounds!" That smile of his could melt gold.

I hug him one last time. "Thanks, Jaune! I promise, I'll return the gesture!"

He lets go of me first. "Great! You can start by heading back to your dorm. Weiss is waiting." Oh. "I've kinda got a cafe to go to. Pyrrha got all dressed up for it too." He adjusts his uniform. "So, um, have fun?" I giggle.

I grab my book bag and place my latest gift inside it. "I'm sure I will, Jaune. Have a good one!" I turn my back to him and start running.

Up the three flights of stairs I go, heart racing in anticipation. There's no way I'll know what she's got planned for me. Maybe a cake to jump out of? I get to our door. My heart's going to jump out of my throat. I love her so much, I don't want to mess this day up. She'd forgive me, but still. I'm eighteen; she's twenty. We're both in love. What if this doesn't last?

I open the door. My heart doesn't burst or jump out, it just stops. How considerate of it. Well, at least my nose can't bleed, if there's no blood to lose.

The curtains are drawn. A single candle lights our dorm from the center out. Blake and Yang's bed is out of place, pushed far off to the corner of their side of the room. Ours has been placed in the middle and surrounded by red and white rose petals. Did mention that the one candle is stuck in a cake? Well, it is. One whiff of the room, and I instantly recognize that it's red velvet with cream cheese frosting. My absolute favorite. OUR absolute favorite.

"What's the matter, Ruby? You don't feel like eating?" Weiss wears a grin. That's good, because that's all she's wearing. Actually, I'm not too sure. That really big cake is covering most of my view of her. Seriously, that thing's big enough for a wedding! Do I want that? To spend the rest of my life with her? I'm so young. Marrying young almost never works.

"Well, if you're not hungry..." Weiss stands up and moves around the table. She has rose pedals in her hair. I'm going to faint. "We could always exercise first to work up our appetites." She grabs my bag from me and drops it on the floor. Placing her hands on my chest, she leans in. "Of course, you'll have to get undressed. I can't very well send you into an euphoric coma if you're wearing clothes, now can I? She presses her lips to mine ever so lightly.

With her help, I'm out of my clothes in less than a few seconds, and she's leading me to our bed. I'd follow her anywhere. But what's to say that won't change? She throws me down on the bed, sending rose pedals into the air. "Weiss..." is all I can manage.

"Yes, Ruby?" She slowly crawls on top of me. "Is there something wrong?" She pulls my arms above my head and entangle her fingers with mine. "Or are you just rehearsing what you're going to be screaming?" She starts licking my neck and biting me. Oh, how I've come to live for her touch. "This IS the day we've waited for."

"I..." My breath hitches as she gives an especially hard nip. "Words can't describe how much I love you." She pulls back and looks at me with lidded eyes. Her complexion is so fair and beautiful, even if some of her perfect white hair hangs down.

"You're lucky. Words absolutely refuse to describe how much I love YOU." She starts kissing me, jabbing her tongue against my teeth. Who am I to deny her? I've already let her into my heart. I can't lose her. I've grown to live without her. We share our meals together, we sleep together, we study together. Ninety-nine percent of the time we bathe together! I'd rather she drive her weapon through my heart in my sleep than tell me she no longer loves me. That thought drives me to kiss harder.

Stupid lungs, always ruining the moment. We have to break apart for air. She looks down at me, but her complexion changes to one of thought. She's reading me. "Ruby Rose." Uh-oh, she's using my full name. Darn it, Ruby! You haven't even had one orgasm, and you've already messed it up! "Something has been troubling you." She removes her hands from mine and starts groping my chest.

"I haven't met my daily quota of girlfriend orgasms?" I offer meekly as she starts licking my nipples. She giggles.

Looking up at me, she asks, "Would your concerns happen to be about our relationship?" She's good. "Maybe how we might break up?" REALLY good!

I'm guessing that she's been thinking about it too. "That's not going to happen." I assure her. Why? "I'm going to be the best girlfriend and leader you've ever had!" Why do I doubt my words?

She smiles again. Sorry, Jaune. Her smile could power a solar system. "Let me tell you why we're going to work, Ruby." She moves her right hand down to my nether. I shouldn't be so surprised at how fantastically orgasmic her touch is, since she's had three solid years of experience with my body. My hips buck despite that knowledge. "There's a spark between us." Hips, stop. Weiss is speaking. Stop bucking. "There's a driving force that we can't really comprehend, but it's still there." I cling to our sheets as my breathing becomes deeper. "There's an invisible hand at work." She giggles and gives me a little extra jolt of joy for emphasis. "We're going to stay together, because we need each other."

"Ah!" is all I can breathe throughout her explanation. I look at her. Our eyes lock. That face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I couldn't go on without waking up to see it every morning.

"Ruby, I woke up every morning alone. All I had to look forward to was the expectation of my superiors to be the best. My peers always kept their distance from the super famous singer heiress." She moves up to my face, abandoning my wetter area. Stupid hormones. This is important. Now is sooo not the time to be screaming for more. "Then I met you. You kept trying to get into my heart." She kisses me. "And now that you're in-"

"I never want to leave." I finish and kiss her in return. She's everything to me. I'd do anything to keep her in my life. Is that love?

We break apart for air again. "Ruby, marry me." Oh sweet lord, did I hear that right? There's no way. I'm just Ruby. I couldn't have heard that right.

I must have. I've stopped breathing. I never thought I'd find someone to share this life with. I have Yang, and she's the only real family I've ever known. She always told me that you could judge your life on that one question. Is my life worth sharing? Is it good enough for Weiss? Will our love hold for another eighty years?

Yeah, definitely. That invisible hand has a pretty strong grip. "I'll marry you." I grab her face and kiss her with as much passion as my lips and tongue can offer. The way she kisses back says yes to all of my questions.

I've spent the last two years of holiday seasons with her parents in their mansion. They let me know right from the start that I would be welcomed into the family as their daughter in law so long as Weiss loved me and had no reason to doubt my loyalty.

We break apart again. "Of course you will." She moves down to my nether again. "I baked a ruby ring into your cake to make sure." Yep, she's my soulmate. Rest of my life, here I come!

But first, a few hours of mindless, orgasmic sex followed by a few slices of cake and maybe some tears of joy after the sex. I wonder if I could carve a wedding ring out of that bird's teeth.


End file.
